


真心（下）

by cuiddd



Series: 真心 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd





	真心（下）

7  
……

“听说你最近新找的小演员不错，一直没换过？什么时候让我们也见见有多带劲儿。”

“他啊，小孩儿一个，也就跟他玩玩而已，你们不会喜欢这种类型的。”见不惯狐朋狗友用意味深长表情谈起李东海，李赫宰急忙撇清关系，假意表示对那人的不重视，他自己也想不明白为什么会说出这种话。

今晚在他家办派对又是故技重施，别看平时一起玩，其实各人有各心，在这圈子里多少人盯着他，就等着抓他把柄。

前几天也是，故意灌他酒又让嫩模扶他出夜店，随便找个狗仔蹲门外咔嚓几张就能写出一篇活色生香的假新闻，这种引人注目的成本太低，以前他不在意，心情好时还会配合一下，现在却只担心新闻被那个人看到。

不知道会不会影响他拍戏？

想要去找他解释清楚，可之前频繁见面已经引起了有心人的注意，只能稍微疏远一下，好在那人因为角色原因封闭训练了，从希澈哥那儿也没听到什么不好的消息。

等安心拍完戏再解释也不迟吧？

这么想着的李赫宰怎么也猜不到，换场时只是顺手搂了下贴上来的小明星，打开电梯门却与朝思暮想的人撞了个正着。

“东海……”

看到他面无表情的那一刻才惊觉自己这次是真的栽惨了，什么分手的话根本不用想，对方红着眼圈的模样足够让李赫宰手足无措，顾不得形象急忙追上去，却怎么也拍不开已经起步的保姆车。

全黑的车窗遮挡视线，不用看也知道那孩子肯定误会了。一想到那张漂亮脸蛋勉强微笑的样子李赫宰顿时慌到六神无主，摸出手机狂拨电话，没几下听筒就传来对方关机的讯息。

完了。  
这次误会真的大了。

一路疾驰到对方家，灯黑着也是在预料中，对方大概料到自己会找上门来吧。不光李东海，就连金希澈都关了机，李赫宰坐在车里想了好一会儿，发讯息给秘书终于想到了办法。

隔天一大早李东海回到剧组一打眼便看到捧着大束鲜花等待的李赫宰，已经整理好情绪，再见他心里还是一波又一波抽搐。

导演敏锐嗅出不同寻常的氛围，干笑了几声：“这个……年轻人嘛，血气方刚，互相多体谅一下，慢慢谈哈……”临出门前还用手肘轻轻碰了碰李东海，暗示他差不多得了。

李东海没什么反应，只是觉得两人地位差异更大——他尊敬崇拜的导演竟然也对李赫宰如此小心翼翼。

“东海你听我说……”捧花人率先开了口，话没说完就被打断。

“李董不用讲了，我都明白的。”对方做到这份上也算有恩有义，用行业话说，这段时间自己也“捞”了不少，无谓作矫情姿态，只是李东海一想到以前说的话都是在演戏，眼里还是蒙上一层雾气。

见他又红了眼眶，也不动，也不吭声，李赫宰放下捧花心疼将那人搂进怀里，悬着的心终于放下来，以为他是真的明白自己，便不再多言，只捧着他脸温柔吻他眼睑，泪水润湿嘴唇，带着咸而苦涩的味道。

“不要哭了，是我的错，我应该提前告诉你的。”  
“……”

那人没有回答，李赫宰又抱着他温存了会儿，忍不住上手抚摸对方结实紧致的后背，带着挑逗意味手伸进他休闲裤揉捏臀部，许久没有性生活的两人都被挑起了兴致，哪怕李东海前一秒还伤伤心心的，仍然被李赫宰高超技术搞得娇喘连连，躺在沙发上尖叫着射了出来。

浓液灌了李赫宰满嘴，被用来当做润滑的道具，李赫宰边做着扩张边凑上前想要吻身下人，却因为对方偏头找错方向，重重亲在了脸上。

顺势朝下舔吻下巴，颈项，在喉结处停留摩挲，最后含住已经硬挺的乳珠吮吸，另外只手也不闲着，有节奏揉弄李东海的胸肌，直到听到对方难耐的呻吟，才换上“真枪实弹”。

久违的被一寸寸填满的感觉让对方微张嘴巴发不出一点声音，适应后抽动频率逐渐加快，李赫宰有意表现，变着法儿攻城略地，嘴里也不饶人，直顶的对方老公老公的喊个不停，结束后趁着高潮余韵想去吻李东海，却又一次被对方偏头躲开，李赫宰这才觉出事情有点不对劲。

“听说李董和别人玩从不接吻的，以前我不懂，干了太多逾矩的事，以后再也不会了。”

这话说得淡然，却犹如一盆冰水灌顶，直泼得李赫宰浑身上下透心凉。

8  
日子过得太快，稍不留神就到了春末，两人的关系好像恢复到从前，又好像起了变化，李赫宰不得不承认这人心一冷，想要焐热就难了。

对方从娇俏可人的小甜心摇身一变成公事公办的献媚者，落差之大，让人每每想起就想扇自己两耳光。

为什么当初要死要面子在所谓朋友面前装模作样？  
为什么不愿早点明了喜欢的心情？  
为什么在别人凑上来时不拒绝？

他随心所欲惯了，还是第一次这么在意一个人，偏偏人家捧着真心来时他不珍惜，等失去后才惊觉自己犯了多么愚蠢的错误。

如果早一点面对自己的内心，那他现在早就抱着那人香香软软的身子滚作一团，而不是孤枕难眠。

李东海再也不来他家了。这是最明显的一个变化。

不管多么死缠烂打、软磨硬泡，“私人领域就是不能跨越的”。这是那人的原话，两人见面总是匆忙交谈几句，就迫不及待在李东海主动示好下开始搂搂抱抱，好像他来就为了干那种事。

只是有次完事后疲惫的李东海背着身突然来了句“冰箱里有煮好的汤，你去热热喝掉吧”，让李赫宰恍惚回到从前，他对自己还是有心，把人挖起来吻个不停，却又听那人凉凉道：“给工作人员都带了，这是剩下的，不想喝就倒掉吧。”热情霎时被熄灭大半。

原本以为时间久了什么事都能过去，偏偏李东海好像铁了心把自己当作被包养的对象，态度虽然挺好，但再不是发自真心了。

李东海自己也搞不懂怎么回事，明明已经铁了心要还李赫宰，却还是忍不住对他动心，特别是在他无意识表白时，心都软成一滩了，还要故作冷漠。

明明汤是特意为对方熬的，可只要一想起那天的场景，好把自己的心拿出来一遍遍切割，话到嘴边就成了言不由衷。

“我沾你光得到很多不错的资源，我也没什么能还的，你不是喜欢我长相吗，就拿我身子来还吧。”这种狗血剧情发生在自己身上时，却说得无比顺口，发展得如此自然，偏捡着对方不喜欢的说，自己心里也难受得不行，常常睡觉时把脸埋在枕头里蒙着流眼泪，泪水浸湿枕巾被吸收进海绵里，脸上却没什么痕迹，好像这样就能说没有真正伤心过。

李赫宰是一匹野马，他却不是那个马厩，哪怕听过一百次一千次的表白，他也再没自信让对方永远只看他一个人。

那不如不要再进一步，像现在这样就很好，等他还清了，大家也能好聚好散。

可惜事实总不如人愿。某天李东海起来，发现一切都不一样了。

之前靠李赫宰搭线拿下的一部剧，虽然只是男二，但凭着出色的外貌和完美的剧内人设，直击众多少女内心，竟然一夜之间爆红，占据各大热搜榜首，李东海的社交软件被关注数直线破百万，且势头还在增长。

他租的小公寓早已暴露，此时正被闻讯赶来的狗仔们团团包围，前后门都有人把守，从阳台望下去黑压压一片，可以料想从中间经过还没冲出人潮便会被吃到骨头都不剩。

在这节骨眼儿上偏偏经纪人哥的手机一直占线，眼看着录节目的时间就要到了，李东海无法，只好硬着头皮去按电梯。

可电梯门一打开，李赫宰却走了出来，互相一照面两人都愣神了，一向运筹帷幄的李赫宰竟难得结巴了，生怕被误解图谋不轨，慌忙解释：“我、我来接你……”

“车停在地下了，叫助理提前探查过没什么人，你不是有节目要录吗，我担心你被堵着。”

“你怎么知道我要录节目？”李东海偏要乱抓重点，“你查我？”

换做以往互相关心是甜蜜的表现，现在只剩下赤裸裸的猜疑，李赫宰张了张嘴想说什么，又忍住了，苦笑道：“我关心你……”

伸手去拉对方反而被躲开，李东海埋着头看不清表情：“我自己能去。”

“你怎么去，现在外面堵得根本进不来，希澈哥他们都认识。”

“我慢慢打车总可以吧……”

“等你到估计节目都结束了，不想被说耍大牌吧？”

“但是！”

“我发誓不会做什么，绝对不会，可以吗？只要你安安全全过去我就放心了，到了之后不想看见我的话马上离开都可以。”

对方话说到如此份上，李东海也不好再拒绝，只好跟着下了地下车库，坐上副驾还是没什么表情，只是李赫宰发动汽车时听到旁边传来悠悠一句：“我又欠你一次了啊。”

一次又一次，他给的恩惠好像数也数不完，只要还不清，两人就永远只能是不对等关系，这裂缝会越来越深，越拉越大，直到将他们一起吞噬。

9  
“东海哥！今天想喝什么？橙汁？我这就去给你买。”

李东海的爆红打了所有人一个措手不及，很多时候只消一个合适的机遇，便能将人推上顶峰，加上他本来就是个实力派，出道后除了和董事那一段也没什么绯闻，清清白白一人，越了解就会越想深入接触他。

周围人的表现也肉眼可见的在改变，特别是剧组工作人员，以往虽说谈不上冷淡，但也不见得多热情，现在恨不得24小时围在李东海身边，求合照求签名，仿佛发上一张和时下热搜榜首的合影就能一样火起来。

看着李东海被人特殊照顾，李赫宰心里窝火又不好说什么，只好把自己说过的话吞回去，天天腆着脸找上门去腻在那人身边。

偏偏热门演员还没什么自觉，温柔笑容对待他人，见到自己总是板着张脸，好像被强迫一样，明明开心到不行还要推着喊不要不要，李赫宰更憋屈了。

饭局后紧抱着那人亦步亦趋回到家里，按在墙上才刚开始动手动脚，就被隔在胸前的手臂抵开，索吻的唇也印到耳后。

“好累，今天不想做……”

最近行程量陡增，以往不起眼也能随便混一场综艺，现在却老被点名，还得配合演出，加上各种见面会，新本子的邀约，不光他自己身心俱疲，就连金希澈也忙不过来。

被抚弄着是很舒服没错，可是困到眼睛都睁不开也不是一件能享受到的事，李东海只想洗个澡赶快躺在床上进入梦乡。

衣领被拉开，肩膀上舔吻不断，沿着颈窝一路到喉结，仰着头让那人轻轻舔舐，东海猛地按住对方下伸到敏感部位的手。

“说了不要就是不要啊，干什么啊你！”

回头吼完才惊觉自己干了什么，表情在面对李赫宰时更加错愕，那人晚上喝了不少酒，此刻正挑着眼角看他，脸上带着李东海从没见过的冷漠。

“你算什么？你说不要就不要，合着我天天热脸贴冷屁股都是白费劲了？！还是你现在已经不需要我了，把我蹬了正好找下家？？”

边说边欺身上前狠狠将对方压住，下身贴合得紧密无缝，一手握住李东海手反剪在身后，一手往下解开皮带粗鲁揉捏他微微充血的性器。

“这不是很精神吗？装什么装？”

“你干嘛啊李赫宰，我说了不想要了！啊——”

被一口咬在肩膀上痛到叫了出来，这声音反而让对方更兴奋了，衬衫完全撕开松垮在臂弯，身后人的桎梏让他难以动弹分毫，直到裤子被扯下李东海才慌了神。

“不要、赫宰……我真的不想做！”  
“放开我、唔……好不好？嗯……你这样我好害怕……”

在对方的猛烈亲吻里还要完整说出话来不容易，也不知道是哪句话触动了对方，李赫宰终于停下抬起头。

“怕我？你还会怕我？反正你现在火了，再也不需要我帮忙了翅膀就硬了对吧，我摸摸看下面是不是一样硬，我的天，你自己看看你爽成什么样子！”

“你别胡说八道！”

再忍不了他的胡言乱语，一拳招呼过去，却被抓着手顺势甩到地上，李赫宰充满压迫感的身躯随之附上，迫不及待拉下裤链甚至没做任何安全措施，只匆匆扩张了下就毫不犹豫长驱直入。

李东海痛到一下子萎了，被压得死死地来回摩擦，不停拍打着李赫宰的背，通红的巴掌印好像更加助长了对方的气势，那人不管不顾一阵猛攻，舔着东海脸上的泪水强硬堵住他的嘴巴，像要把舌头喂进他嘴里般用力，李东海遭到上下夹击，只能发出呜咽声。

毛绒地毯被两人体液润湿，激战一番后李东海已经彻底没了力气，又被翻了个身脸朝下以后背式插入，进的又深又快。

本就因为劳累喑哑的嗓子彻底罢工，只能跟随本能嗯嗯啊啊喊个不停，身上那人像打桩机一样不知疲倦，被抱着强制听对方在耳边呢喃着“你是我的”“不许对别人笑”“不准拒绝我”，李东海的眼泪止不住地流。

后面的事情李赫宰没有太多印象了，只是突然醒来时发现自己独自躺在床上，卧室里一片狼藉，不知道在那之后还失控干了什么禽兽事。

脑海中李东海忍痛哭喊着：“你这是强奸！”的控诉画面猛地浮现，李赫宰大惊，忍不住扇了自己两个巴掌。

“都干了些什么？！！”

身边那人的气息已经淡去，也不知道对方走了多久，以什么样的方式，难不难受，心情如何……拨通电话，却发现不管打再多次，都只是忙音——他已经被拉黑了。

懊恼地双手撑头环视四周，李赫宰敏锐觉察到这房间里很多东西都不见了，包括桌上两人的合照，也被一并带走了，相框朝下扣在桌面上，好像暗示着两人的结局。

他突然眼眶一红，用劲全力怒吼着不断拿拳砸墙壁，血顺着破裂门框缓缓流下，李赫宰双腿一软，颓然瘫坐到地上，半天没有动作。

他想，这次他是真的失去李东海了。

10  
李东海回到化妆间，不意外又见到同样的大捧玫瑰花，微微叹了口气，抱起塞进垃圾桶里。

“记得扔了。”嘱咐了助理一句，坐上沙发闭目养神，过了会儿却听到助理们小小声议论。

“这么多花多贵啊，扔了太可惜了。”  
“嘘……千万别再让东海哥看到，他会发火的，我头一次见他发火就是收到花的时候。”  
“啊……这个到底是谁送的，天天都送，也真是有钱。”  
“你别告诉别人啊，听说……是S台董事。”  
“老男人？！”  
“不，是那个大帅哥，经常上八卦杂志的那个……叫李赫宰。”

李赫宰。

已经很久没听人在面前提起这个名字了。

自从他们的关系以那种惨烈方式落下帷幕后，一切好像都回到了正轨。事业顺利，生活无忧，忙起来化身空中飞人，去各地见粉丝，接了新剧本正在研读，甚至还签了唱片约，整个人累得够呛。

可忙点也好，让他没时间去挂念那个人，挂念他走了之后那个人会有什么样的反应，心中三分期待，七分失望，对那个人，他已经没了当初初识般爱恋感觉。

有时候也会偷偷想起他……想他的背叛，想他的强迫。第一次见面的怦然心动好像已经成为很久远的回忆，留下的只是两人的互相折磨，又有什么意义呢？

那次回家躺了好几天，和希澈哥商量后，毅然决然搬了家，可是都在圈里，那人又有权有势，为了取悦他，总有有心人将自己卖出去，无论躲到哪里都能被他找到。

但那个人也再没出现过，只有上次餐会匆匆见了一面，每天都不间断送花来，里面的信他却从没打开。

他们好像陷入了网里，网住他和李赫宰，明明牵手就可以靠近，却都在挣扎把网搅乱，最后越陷越深，越离越远……

如果当初……如果当初重来，他依然会一头扎进去吧，毕竟那人是真的温柔，那爱也好像很真实，对方的眉眼也还是刻在他心间，一眼就能认出来。

就像现在一样。

虽然戴着口罩帽子，做了全副武装，也被安保人员当做重点观察对象，李赫宰紧张得直冒汗，面前人却看了他一眼，就低下头再不说话。

被发现了……碍于见面会观众众多，李东海不好发作，还是只能笑笑任对方站到自己身边，艰难做出剪刀手，合影结束便立刻示意助理招呼下一位上台，而李赫宰也被有礼貌地请了下去。

他瘦了。原本饱满的脸颊隐隐有下凹的趋势，一定是工作太忙没好好吃饭，记得这人最爱锻炼，以前没事就跑去健身房举铁，身材紧致有型，现在穿着西装只有空荡荡两条小细腿。

特意安排了第一排最中间的位置，简直能将他脸上睫毛都看清楚，距离上次参加他的见面会已有半年之久，同样的活动，却是不同的关系、不同的心境，台上台下两人心里都很痛，却都不说，李赫宰盯得专注，李东海眼神也控制不住往他那边瞄，又慌乱躲开，回避对方的视线。

按着流程操作进展顺利，李赫宰也发现幸运女神再没眷顾自己，他没有一次被抽选为幸运粉丝，只能坐在位置上饶有兴趣看李东海和其他人互动，无声表达自己的羡慕。

换做是他上去，李东海哪怕心里再不甘愿，还是只能笑脸相对吧。

那孩子最记恩情，新人时期的粉丝一个个都记得，像现在和女孩们互动，也是发自内心地感到开心，才会笑得那么甜吧。

看着看着，李赫宰忽然觉出点不对劲来，按说见到偶像应该很高兴才对，可排在最右边的女孩却表情阴郁，似笑非笑，眼神一直锁定李东海。

手也揣在兜里，看不出形状，但是凭着出色的识人能力，李赫宰突然高度紧张，不放松地紧盯那女孩，直到看到她手缓慢拿出，寒光一闪……

“东海小心！！！！”  
“李东海你去死——！！！！！！！”

两声爆喝重叠在一起，李东海根本来不及动作，被两三步跨栏上台的李赫宰一把拉到身后，刀插进肉里发出难听的闷响声，温热液体飞溅到自己脸上，工作人员一拥而上，台下粉丝们的惊呼已听不真切。

行凶女子被保安制止解掉凶器按压在地上，面前李赫宰软着身子倒在自己身上，李东海完全懵了，无意识伸出双手抱紧他，在摸到对方胸前鲜血浸湿的大片衣衫，终于回过神来。

“李赫宰！！！！！！！！”

“李赫宰你不要死啊，你快把眼睛睁开——

“李赫宰，看看我，赫宰——”

“你还没跟我说对不起呢！！！！！你是傻瓜吗李赫宰！！！！！”

听到这一声声呼唤，李赫宰吃力半睁开眼，扯着嘴角微微笑了下，抬手抚上李东海挂满泪水的脸，鲜血印从对方眼角一直下拉，脱力般垂下的手握住对方紧按在自己胸口，一字一顿道：“别哭……东海……”

“我、我…这颗心……还给你，怎么样……？”

听了这话，李东海咬着下唇眼泪狂流，不住点头又摇头，分不清到底是答应还是不同意，直到众人手忙脚乱为救护医生让开位置，眼见着李赫宰被抬上救护车，毫不犹豫跟了上去，一路握着对方的手。

这人为自己染黑的头发好像都失去光泽了，李东海恍惚想，时间竟然已经过了这么久。

11  
3号VIP病房的护士最近成了大家眼中的香饽饽，不光能弄来眼下流量红极一时的演员合照，还让他在自己的小方巾上签了名。

定时轮换着去，都为了偷看下小演员帅气而认真的脸。

也不知这演员什么背景，惊动到院长提前关照她们不能泄露病患和陪护身份，每天来探望的人也络绎不绝，花篮多到几十平米的病房也放不下，多出来的名贵补品全送给她们分掉了。

可今天不一样，来了个长相凌厉的男人，连病人也敢呼来喝去。

“亏得你命大，那个女的手抖了一下，不然神仙都救不了你了。”金希澈无语看着在病房里放缓动作的护士，补了一句，“现在你可舒服，我就惨了。”

李赫宰真的是从老天爷手里捡了条命，伤口再往左一点就正中红心，也幸好及时送医治疗，手术非常顺利。室外红灯熄灭时李东海心脏都要骤停了，等医生出来通知好消息后才长长吐出一口气。

可李赫宰住院疗养 = 李东海陪护救命恩人 = 李东海停工 = 金希澈到处圆场 = 金希澈受难 = 公司的人都不好过，所以今天来不光是为了探望李赫宰，还为了劝服李东海回去好好工作。

之前代言和综艺接了一大堆，加上热度正是露脸推广的好时机，可不能就这么白白浪费了，但电话里东海死活不同意，非说等李赫宰好点了再复工，金希澈只好亲自跑一趟，想让李赫宰也劝劝他。

来了才发现这家伙早好得七七八八了，就是一直赖着不肯出院，至于原因嘛……

“他知道你又在演戏吗？”瞟了眼出去到走廊接电话的李东海，金希澈不客气开口道。

“他应该知道吧。”李赫宰耸了耸肩，“不过他愿意照顾我。”

“呕……那之前的事，他怎么说？”

虽然没说明是什么事，但大家心照不宣。

“他说，可以先从朋友做起。”

“你就不怕一直只当朋友？”

和不放心透过门窗看了下自己的李东海打了个招呼，李赫宰笑着对金希澈：“是我的就是我的。”

李东海在外面看两人有说有笑，还以为在聊什么好话题，不由得对李赫宰嘟了嘟嘴，这边电话里还要听公司领导说不完的教导，笑得眼睛弯弯的，病房里的两人同时看着他，看他天真烂漫的样子，金希澈惊疑不定道：“你这个人真的……有点恐怖啊。”

李赫宰没有回答，他有种强烈的预感，自己和李东海是真的被网在了一起，挣脱动作都是徒劳，那网只会越缠越紧，让两人紧密贴合在一起。

就像第一次见面时，思维出走的李东海猛地撞到他怀里，就再也出不去了，他把真心与他的做了交换，现在，没有什么事情能够将他们分开。

都已经是朋友了，离再近一步的关系，只需要个机会而已……

比如在家庆祝出院再开瓶红酒？

又比如借口心痛站不稳将对方扑倒？

只要能让李东海再一次对他死心塌地，他什么都能做。

两人透过门窗对视，李赫宰忽然笑了下，收起刚刚脑海中的阴郁想法。

（完）


End file.
